


Spots of Ink

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Drabbles involving Judal & Hakuryuu, based off inktober prompts.





	1. Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a creative block most of the year, and then I spent some time in the hospital this summer, so fic writing has been kind of low priority for awhile. however!! I'm trying some fast and loose drabbles using inktober prompts to get back into it! I hope y'all enjoy :D

There was always something.... _different_ in the ways that Judal spoke and acted, but Hakuryuu brushed it off as the normal level of oddity to be expected from someone who shamelessly wore a pointed witch hat around a college campus. But he should have known better; no one is ever that simple.

He returns to his apartment one night to find Judal outside a window, whispering poisonous words over a writhing body. Hakuryuu isn't sure he'll like whatever answers he gets, but he has to question him.

"I didn't think you liked people breaking in," Judal says cheerfully, grinning back at him.

The body has stopped twitching now, and Hakuryuu steps over it to get closer to the front door. "That's fine and all, but what were _you_ doing here?"

Judal's grin merely widens. "So how about a date?" he asks, breezing past the rather important question that was posed, and offering Hakuryuu his hand. "As returning the favor, you know!"

Hakuryuu considers it, thinking about all the ways that this could end badly, before finally grasping Judal's hand. "Alright. What do you like?"

The grin turns into a genuine smile and Judal starts enthusiastically listening off every food he hates. It's a start to something new and dangerous and interesting, and Hakuryuu can only hope it goes well.


	2. Tranquil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playing catch up, since I started a day late >< it feels good to be writing again, especially about Judal and Hakuryuu...I've missed these boys!!! I hope you enjoy day two~~~

Judal knows that finding peace is something that's beyond him. Fuck, even sitting still for long is a regular challenge: he either falls asleep or goes crazy and runs off to do something more exciting instead. It's frustrating but it's also just a part of who he is, and he can't waste his time being jealous of anyone that can actually find tranquility in their lives. It's their loss anyway; they're probably super boring.

But after the world is flipped upside down, after the fighting is over, after the dust has settled...he doesn't quite know what to do with himself. He can't just sit on his ass and play nice forever, and his old ways of getting out his restless energy are pretty frowned upon now. At this point, Judal wants to destroy the freshly rebuilt cities just to have something to _do_ , but that would probably piss some people off.

Whatever.

And yet, being around Hakuryuu still gives him a purpose. Who fucking cares if there's no such thing as magis and king choices anymore? It's the one thing that feels _right_ anymore, and he'll take their comfortable conversations over bullshit tranquility any day.


	3. Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judal is a picky eater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: joking mentions of cannibalism

"What are you making for dinner?"

Hakuryuu looks up to see Judal in the doorway, hip cocked to one side and his expression unreadable. He sets down his knife for the time being and answers Judal. "I was planning on a roast with vegetables - which I know you don't like - but I do, and you'll enjoy the meat at least," he explains, watching Judal make faces as he does. "What?"

"What kind of meat?"

"Pork. You've had it before," Hakuryuu says and Judal shrugs. He doesn't expect explanations - he's already used to Judal's strange whims when it comes to food - but for once, he gets one.

He pushes off the door frame and comes closer, sidling up to Hakuryuu when he does. "What if I wanna eat _you_ for dinner?"

There's a moment where he thinks that Judal is making an inappropriately timed innuendo, before the actual meaning sinks in. "We are not doing that," Hakuryuu says firmly, even though he's mostly sure that Judal is joking. At least, he hopes he is.

Judal whines. "Why not? You look delicious, and then I would have a part of you inside me _forever_."

"I don't- no, Judal, that's not even how that works."

"But-"

"I already started dinner. You can't just decide you want to try cannibalism on a whim," Hakuryuu interrupts, putting his foot down. There's some more whining but Judal finally agrees. He settles at the kitchen table and watches Hakuryuu cook, instead.

"Next time, then," Judal says, grinning. "I'll plan for it."


	4. Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically takes place in the same universe as [Done With Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/series/320654), but the context isn't necessary :D

"I'm just going to pop outside for a spell," Hakuryuu says, heading for the front door. The apartment feels stuffy and oppressive tonight, and he needs to get out to clear his head.

"It sounds like you gonna go cast some wild magic in the alley," Judal says, twisting around in his chair to watch Hakuryuu leave.

Hakuryuu tries to hide his smile and fails. "Don't be ridiculous, Judal. Arcane magic should be practiced in the privacy of your own home."

Judal laughs and nearly falls out of the chair. "Yeah, but I do what I want!"

"Oh, I know," he says, before heading out. He's greeted by the cool, crisp autumn air, and Hakuryuu lets out a long breath. His chest loosens and he feels free, and he wishes that sometimes life and dreams didn't make him feel so tense. 

Time passes, just a little, and the stars make him feel small and lost in a world that feels like someone's second, third, fourth try at getting things right. He could get stuck in this feeling, this train of thought, because it's both terrifying and freeing, and-

"Hey, are you coming back in, or what?" Judal calls out the window. "I want dessert!"

He chuckles. Judal is grounding to him, it seems. Time to drop dwelling on questions without answers and focus on what he _has_ found.


	5. Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol children au!

Judal hangs off a tree branch and makes faces at Hakuryuu beneath him. He looks so.... _happy_ on the ground. It's like he's actually having a good time reading his boring book. That's dumb! He should be up with him, having _real_ fun! "Hey. Hey, Hakuryuu!" he calls out, grinning when Hakuryuu looks up at him.

"Yes, Judal?"

"You should ditch the book and come up here with me!" he says, swinging on the branch in excitement.

To his instant disappointment, Hakuryuu shakes his head. "No, thank you," he replies, and turns away to go back to reading.

Judal whines loudly. "What are you, chicken? Afraid to come up here?" he asks, hoping to goad Hakuryuu into changing his mind. This sort of thing rarely works on him, but Judal wants to believe anyway.

"No, I just don't want to climb into the tree. Do you know how dangerous playing up there is? You're going to break an arm someday," Hakuryuu tells him primly.

"So you _are_ scared! You're so lame!!" Judal cackles. "See, this is totally safe!"

He flips up on the branch to show off and he hears a strange creaking over the sound of his own laughter. Something's not right. Judal tries to grab onto the branch again, but it splinters and cracks, sending him tumbling to the ground with a crash. He lands, hard, on one of his legs, and there's a terrible crunch when he does. Judal screams and Hakuryuu freaks out, fussing with worry, and Judal realizes that he is _never_ gonna live down breaking his leg by falling out of a tree.


End file.
